Tiempo
by Takari95
Summary: El tiempo siempre ha sido algo que los humanos nunca han podido manipular. Pero, ¿y si ahora una poderosa profecía pudiese cambiarlo involucrando en ese cambio a los Niños Elegidos? El tiempo es como una apuesta muy peligrosa, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptarla? Digimon 02/ UA
1. El pasado es un prólogo

**-Tiempo-**

_**.**_

"_**El pasado es un prólogo"**_

_**William Shackespeare**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

Una vieja piedra escondida en el lugar más remoto del Mundo Digimon está a punto de ser descubierta. En ella, una inscripición hay grabada que revelará una profecía que puede cambiar el destino de aquellos que la lean, cambiará su destino porque es lo suficientemente poderosa como para alterar la cosa que los humanos siempre han buscado controlar: el tiempo.

Los cortes en la piedra, cubiertos por el polvo que el paso de los años ha ido acumulando, muestran palabras en un idioma extraño, desconocido, escrito con raros símbolos que necesitarán de un buen traductor para poder ser entendidos. La luz solar apenas roza su superfície en el interior de aquella cueva recóndita, tampoco el viento penetra en aquel sector y menos aún la lluvia. Estas circunstancias excepcionales, han permitido que la escritura permanezca inmune e intacta durante tanto tiempo como si para ella no hubiesen pasado los siglos.

Un anciano Digimon, de aspecto cansado y derrotado mira con tristeza el mural que se expone, majestuso, ante sus desgastados ojos y suspira con pesadez al ser consciente de que ha llegado el momento de que el juego empiece de una vez por todas, para bien o para mal. Se apoya suavemente contra la piedra y deja que sus últimos minutos de existencia se acaben. Una vez pasados, empieza a desintegrarse convertido en datos digitales destinados a volver a nacer en una nueva vida en la Ciudad del Inicio sabiendo que su trabajo de guardián ha terminado y que la profecía va a cumplir su cometido. Antes de que sus ojos saltones desaparezcan para siempre levanta la vista para echar un último vistazo a aquellas misteriosas palabras que nunca había sido capaz de llegar a comprender en toda su magnitud. En parte, porque él no era el destinatario del mensaje, tan solo un mero cancerbero.

"_**Esta profecía cambiará lo que hasta ahora estaba establecido, unirá o separará todo dependiendo de la actitud de los involucrados. **_

_**Ocho reglas deberás recordar:**_

_**Si te dejas caer en las redes del amor, será tu perdición.**_

_**Actúa siempre con conocimiento.**_

_**Nunca dejes que el temor a lo desconocido apague tu valor.**_

_**Cuida la amistad a través del tiempo porque los amigos son el más valioso tesoro.**_

_**Sé sincero, no dejes que la metira te arrastre a su lado.**_

_**Actúa con seguridad, la duda es lo único que te hará errar.**_

_**No olvides que todo va a cambiar y debes decidir: amar, sobrevivir o morir.**_

_**Pero recuerda que el tiempo aunque vaya a ser alterado es, al fin y al cabo, el único juez de esta arriesgada apuesta.**_

_**¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarla?"**_

**Bueno, este es el inicio de un nuevo fic que he empezado porque dos de las historias que tengo empezadas no van a tardar mucho en llegar a su fin. Espero que os parezca interesante y que vayáis leyendo a medida que suba los capítulos así como espero que dejéis vuestra opinión en forma de review que se agradece mucho.**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme**

**Takari 95**


	2. El mejor profeta del futuro

**-Tiempo-**

**.**

"_**El mejor profeta del futuro es el pasado"**_

_**Lord Byron**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Una especie de niebla lo rodeaba todo impidéndole ver nada de lo que pudiera haber a más de un palmo de su nariz. Esa espesa masa de nubes bajas se enredaba en sus pies, lamiéndole la piel de las piernas con su frío aliento. El aire que respiraba era increíblemente frío, tanto que le daba la sensación de que se le estaban congelando los pulmones. Un leve viento empezó a moverse y removió su cabello el cual le azotó suavemente el rostro. Ella movió la mano para sujetar el mechón de pelo castaño que le estaba tapando los ojos y que se le metía en la boca. En cuanto lo hizo pudo ver que la niebla que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba allí se había apartado un poco dejando ver que en medio de aquella explanada blanca había un espejo. El espejo era brillante y no reflejaba más que la blancura del lugar. Acarició el marco de latón del espejo y comprobó que estaba frío al tacto. Se acercó un poco más al objeto y se vio refleada en él, perfectamente reflejada con su pelo castaño corto y la ropa que llevaba habitualmente cada vez que pisaba el Mundo Digimon. Pero, ¿había ido a parar a Mundo Digimon? ¿Dónde estaba en aquellos momentos? ¿Sería el Mar Oscuro? Ante la última pregunta, negó con la cabeza. No estaba en el Mar Oscuro de lo contrario el fuerte poder de la Oscuridad la estaría atacando y no se sentiría tan enpaz y a gusto como se sentía allí. Además, tampoco estaba en el Mundo Digimon ya que antes ya había intentado llamar a Gatomon con todas sus fuerzas pero su compañera no había acudido y se había dado cuenta de que tampoco llevaba se D-3 en el pantalón como siempre. Era extraño porque lo último que recordaba era estar cenando con sus padres, con Tai y con Sora en el comedor de su casa y después haber ido a su cuarto y haberse acostado para dormir.

Una idea se colocó la primera en su lista de posibles lugares. Aquello era un sueño. Kari suspiró un poco más tranquila y acarició el limpio cristal del espejo. Ante su contacto, la superfície del espejo ondeó como si la joven en vez d eun cristal hubiese tocado un charco y provocado que las aguas se se moviesen formando suaves ondas.

Instintivamente, dio un respingo y dio un paso atrás pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en el espejo estaba apareciendo alguien, una figura como si hubiese alguien en la otra parte del espejo, como si en lugar de un espejo estuviese mirando a través de una ventana.

Miró con atención y se vio a ella misma al otro lado. Sin embargo, aunque físicamente era ella la indumentaria que llevaba su reflejo distaba mucho de la que ella portaba. Kari frunció el ceño y fijó la vista en la imagen analizando aquel precioso vestido de color azul que parecía sacado de la época victoriana que hacía poco habían estudiando en Historia del Mundo. La Kari del espejo portaba un vestido con corsé azul que le realzaba el pecho y marcaba su estrecha cintura. Además, una gran falda almidonada del mismo color con una serie casi interminable de lazos y volantes llegaba hasta el suelo con delicadeza, cayendo grácilmente. La chica del espejo también llevaba un pequeño collar con un amuleto o algo así que Kari reconoció enseguida como el Emblema de la Luz y se extrañó de que lo llevase puesto.

-¿Puedes oírme? ¿Quién eres? - Kari se sintió un poco estúpida al darse cuenta de que le estaba haciendo preguntas a su propia imagen vestida de época pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio que su otra ella abría la boca y le contestaba con su misma voz.

-Yo soy tú. Y tú eres yo. Somos la misma persona y puedo oírte. - Kari abrió la boca estupefacta y la imagen le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Estoy soñando, verdad?

-Sí, yo he provocado este sueño para poder hablar contigo antes de que me descubran.

-¿Quién te va a descubrir? -preguntó Kari, alarmada al sentir en la voz de ella ese tono de urgencia.

-Ahora eso no importa, todo va a cambiar y tanto tú como yo como todo lo que conocemos esta en peligro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes que encontrar la profecía.

-¿Qué profecía? - preguntó Kari mientras se apoyaba en el marco del espejo al ver como su imagen al otro lado se hacía cada vez más difusa y su voz sonaba lejana.

-Busca la profecía intentaré... - la voz se cortó y la imagen tambaleó con fuerza- ¡… intentaré encontrarte! ¡El tiempo! - chilló la otra antes de desaparecer y que la gruesa niebla volviese a envolver y cubrir todo con su manto.

Kari despertó bruscamente, respirando con fuerza, se pasó la mano por la frente que tenía perlada de sudor y se miró las manos. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan extraño? ¿Profecía en el Mundo Digimon? ¿El tiempo? Un día de estos iba a volverse completamente loca pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama para vestirse para ir al instituto. Hacía mucho que no soñaba y resultaba raro que su primer sueño después de tanto tiempo fuese así pero qué se le iba a hacer. Se encongió de hombros, al fin y al cabo, los sueños, sueños son.

.

El colegio bullía de actividad aquella mañana de invierno y Kari subió con rapidez a su clase en busca del calor que había siempre dentro de ella. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Davis en el pasillo con una caja de pañuelos debajo de brazo, el pobre parecía haber cogido un resfriado de mil demonios después del último partido de fútbol. Kari lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y entró en clase. Desde la puerta divisó a T.K. que estaba sentado en su pupitre colocado al lado del ella con la cabeza agachada mirando un folio en blanco. Ella se acercó, dejó la mochila en su mesa y se arrodilló junto a su amigo apoyando los brazos en la mesa para observar el papel que tanta atención recibía de T.K. El chico de ojos azules alzó la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia ella.

-Buenos días. - sonrió con cariño a su mejor amiga, ella le correspondió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas aunque T.K. no lo notó porque los pómulos de su amiga estaban bastante enrojecidos por el frío.

-¿Qué tiene ese papel que merece tanta atención de tu parte? - preguntó ella medio riendo.

-Vas a pensar que estoy loco.

-A veces lo pienso pero sabes que estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus locuras. Cuéntame.

-Pues la verdad es que... - T.K. fue interrumpido por Yolei que entró corriendo en la clase buscando a Kari también con el pretexto de contarle algo de vital importancia. Los dos amigos se miraron y acordaron hablar después ya que ambos sabían que Yolei estos días necesitaba apoyo porque quería declararle sus sentimientos a Ken por si aún no era del todo obvio el amor que la chica le profesaba.

T.K. suspiró y miró otra vez aquel folio en blanco pero finalmente harto de no ver nada en él lo guardó en una de sus libretas con un suspiro. Davis se sentó en el pupitre de delante y lo miró con los ojos rojos.

-Sería mejor que te fueses a casa, Davis. Estás fatal.

-Pero es que hoy hay exámen y si no los temas se me acumulan para el siguiente y si me cuesta aprobar con tres temas... ¡imagínate con seis! - exclamó.

-Está bien, está bien... - contestó T.K. levantando las manos indicando que iba en son de paz. Davis se echó a reí y Ken se unió a la conversación.

-¿Habéis visto a Yolei?

-Pues hace un rato se ha llevado a Kari. - contestó T.K. Miró a Davis y dibujó una sonrisa pícara mientras preguntaba: -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es que estos días está muy rara conmigo, parece que está nerviosa todo el tiempo y me gustaría hablar con ella un rato a solas.

-No te preocupes, seguro que no le pasa nada y es algo pasajero. - contestó Davis con una sonrisa pues él también estaba al tanto de los planes que tenía entre manos su amiga.

.

En el pasillo, Yolei se apretaba las manos nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kari a su amiga de pelo morado.

-No, no estoy bien. Cada día que pasa me pongo más nerviosa cuando estoy delante de él y... al final va a pensar que estoy enfadada con él o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos, Yolei... No puede ser tan difícil...

-Pero si tú tampoco vas adelante con T.K... - soltó Yolei sin pensar, Kari se quedó muda y la pelimorada se apresuró a disculparse con ella a lo que Kari respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entre T.K. y yo... solo hay una bonita amistad... no pasa nada...

-Perdón, no quería meterme... ¿Ves lo que te decía? Últimamente meto la pata siempre.

-Relájate, tómate tu tiempo y cuando estés preparada ya se lo dirás. Ken va a esfumarse de la noche a la mañana.

-Gracias por todo, Kari. - Yolei abrazó a la castaña con fuerza mientras volvía a pedirle disculpas por su desafortunado comentario de antes. Cuando sonó el timbre, Yolei se marchó a su clase y Kari volvió a la suya. Allí se encontró con Davis, T.K. y Ken que se giraron a mirarla en cuanto la vieron entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Kari no sabiendo si asustarse ante la inquisitiva mirada de los tres.

-Nada. - dijo T.K. con una sonrisa. Kari avanzó para ir a su mesa pero Ken le cogió la mano y la hizo volverse.

-¿Has visto a Yolei? - Kari asintió con una sonrisa. - ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien solo que estos días esta un poco estresada porque pasa mucho tiempo en la tienda de sus padres y no tiene mucho tiempo para estudiar. - contestó la digielegida de la Luz escudando a su amiga.

-Ah, vale... A ver si hoy me paso a hablar con ella.

-Se alegrará mucho de tu visita. - Ken esbozó una media sonrisa y se levantó para marcharse a su sitio. Davis se giró para empezar a sacar sus cosas y Kari pasó una mano por la nuca de T.K. regalándole una suave caricia antes de sentarse en su lugar.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no?

-Es que... verás... - el profesor de matemáticas entró en el aula cargado con una escuadra, un cartabón, un semicírculo y una caja de tizas de colores. Con una sonrisa, anunció que el tema que iban a empezar a trabajar a ser las funciones y su representación en los ejes cartesianos. Kari empezó a reír ante la cara que se le quedó a T.K. al oír lo que iban a dar en la asignatura. La verdad es que el pobre sufría con las matemáticas, no entendía porqué tenía que sufrir y aprender todo aquello que para él era incomprensible si al final iba a ser escritor. Al oír la risa de su amiga, le lanzó una mirada acusadora y eso solo hizo que ella riera más así que el chico le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enfadado pero, sinceramente, poco le duró el enfado porque a los treinta segundos ya volvía a hablar con Kari.

La clase pasó deprisa y Kari se quedó durante unos segundos se quedó mirando el reloj que había colgado en la pared, encima de la pizarra a espaldas del profesor y por un instante le pareció que la aguja que marcaba los segundos iba hacia atrás. Dio un respingo en la silla, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Se frotó los ojos y cuando los abrió el relo volvía a funcionar correctamente, se pasó la mano por la frente intentando tranquilizarse. Solo había sido un lapsus, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo no podía dar marcha atrás, ¿no?

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, gracias a Takeru Takaichi, a Anaiza18, a Ivymon y HikariCaelum que me siguen y apoyan en todos mis fics. Gracias a los cuatro así como también a los followers y a cualquiera que se tome un tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Un abrazo**

**Takari95**


	3. El futuro es la oportunidad

**-Tiempo-**

**.**

"**_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad"_**

_**Víctor Hugo.**_

**Capítulo 2**

Tai cogió la bolsa de deporte que descansaba sobre el uno de los muchos bancos de metal de los vestuarios. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido un completo desastre, peor no podía haber salido. Un montón de fallos tontos habían minado su juego, lo habían acribillado y el entrenador había acabado sacándolo de la lista de jugadores que estarían en el campo en el próximo partido. Resopló y bufó como si fuese un toro a punto de arremeter contra el torero pero finalmente cogió la bolsa y se la cargó al hombro. Estaba hecho una furia y si hubiera sido un dibujo animado seguro que le habrían dibujado una nube con infinidad de rayos y centellas sobre la cabeza. Cuando salió del vestuario se dio cuenta de que se había hecho prácticamente de noche y tan solo brillaban los focos que iluminaban las pistas de tenis. Sonrió para sí mismo, se dirigió hacia allí y no se extrañó al encontrar en la cancha a una chica pelirroja jugando al tenis como una loca contra una máquina que le lanzaba las amarillas pelotas a una gran velocidad. Se apoyó contra la valla metálica que lo separaba de la zona de juego y la observó jugar con una sonrisa en los labios que tan solo aparecía en su rostro cuando ella estaba de por medio.

Para Tai, Sora era como un sol brillante y él tal y como hacían los girasoles la seguía deseando empaparse de la calidez que ella desprendía. La joven hacía poco más de un mes que había dejado su relación con Matt. Sin embargo, por raro que pareciese los dos seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre. Desde entonces, Sora se había vuelto a acercar a Tai y él había aceptado ese acercamiento encantado, como si se tratase de una oportunidad que el futuro le iba a brindar

-¡Sora! - ella se dio la vuelta antes de que una nueva pelota volase hacia ella y sonrió al ver a su amigo. Alzó la raqueta para parar la pelota que le había lanzado la máquina y fue a apagarla para evitar que más proyectiles salieran de allí.

-¡Hola, Tai! - respondió todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a la valla que los separaba. - ¿Te apetece jugar un rato?

-Te advierto de que hoy no es mi día. - Sora frunció el ceño al escuchar la afirmación pues en todo el tiempo que conocía a Tai, prácticamente toda la vida, nunca le había oído decir que aquel no era su día para practicar un deporte.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo es que hoy no me van bien las cosas.

-Vamos, juguemos un rato y luego hablamos. - La chica se alejó de la valla metálica dirigiéndole a su moreno amigo una mirada que llevaba un reto implícito. Él sonrió de medio lado, no estaba dispuesto a que su preciosa amiga lo ganara en un partido de tenis, de fútbol o de lo que fuera. Él, Taichi Yagami, siempre tenía que ganar, pasase lo que pasase. Se apresuró a entrar dentro de la cancha, dejó su bolsa junto a la de Sora y cogió la raqueta de repuesto de la chica que yacía medio tirada cerca de una silla de plástico blanca.

Se colocó al otro lado de la red, desafiando a Sora con la mirada. Ella sonrió confiada de su victoria, en el tenis no tenía rival y Tai no iba a convertirse en uno. Levantó al brazo y sacó marcando el primer tanto que marcaría la derrota estrepitosa de Tai. Después de un buen rato jugando, Tai se dejó caer de rodillas completamente cubierto de sudor que perlaba su frente y empapaba su camiseta.

-Está bien, tu ganas... - susurró levantando las manos a la altura de pecho indicándole a Sora que ahora iba en son de paz, que ya se había cansado de pelear por hoy. Se quitó la camiseta y se dejó caer sobre la pista mientras intentaba recobrar el ritmo de respiración normal. La chica se acercó a él y le tiró un poco de agua sobre el rostro. Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no le dijo nada a la bromista de Sora quien también le dejó caer encima una toalla limpia. El joven se secó la cara y el pelo aunque lo único que consiguió fue que los cabellos se le alborotasen más. Sora empezó a reír y se sentó junto a él.

-Bueno, ¿qué te pasa hoy que estás tan espeso? - preguntó mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas que le habían salido de los ojos durante el ataque de risa. - Y deberías ponerte la camiseta, estamos en pleno invierno, Tai.

El chico la miró y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no llevaba camiseta pero a pesar de ello no parecía notar el frío. Sora se puso seria y puso la mano sobre su pecho y lo encontró frío al tacto. Demasiado frío como para haber acabado de realizar una actividad física, demasiado frío aunque la temperatura ambiente no era que fuera muy alta. Tai estaba frío como un témpano de hielo, irradiaba el mismo calor que un muerto...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... ¿por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó el moreno al ver como la cara de Sora palidecía lentamente con la mano todavía apoyada en su pecho. La chica cambió la mano de lugar y le tocó el rostro y sintió el mismo tacto frío que antes, como si estuviese tocando un muñeco de porcelana o la superficie helada de un espejo. Tai se incorporó bruscamente quedando sentado al lado de Sora con el rostro muy cerca del de ella.

-Tai... - susurró la joven al ver como su amigo se aproximaba cada vez más y más a ella. Sin embargo, había algo raro en sus ojos aunque no sabría decir el qué. Tal vez era que simplemente nunca había prestado atención a aquella faceta de su mejor amigo. Apoyó la mano en su pecho intentando ganar espacio entre ambos pero algo la hizo quedarse estática mirando los ojos vacíos y oscuros de Tai. Ese algo eran los latidos del corazón de Tai. Mejor dicho, era la ausencia ellos. - Tai...- susurró Sora asustada, se lanzó sobre él, echándolo al suelo y colocándose encima. El chico pareció salir de un extraño trance, parpadeó varias veces y se quedó mirando a Sora que estaba encima de él con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Tai. Sentía la cabeza un tanto pesada, no pensaba con claridad.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sora, visiblemente asustada, mientras le cogía el rostro entre las manos. Tai se quedó embelesado mirándola y ni siquiera respondió. - ¡Tai! - gritó ella, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó él otra vez. - ¿Qué pasa? - La mente del joven parecía que iba despejándose... ¿Cómo había acabado con Sora en aquella posición? ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos dos minutos? Sora le acarició el rostro y se apartó lentamente dejando que Tai se incorporase.

La joven se quedó mirando a su amigo que parecía bastante confuso, al igual que ella. ¿Era posible aquello? ¿Podría ser que el corazón de Tai se hubiese parado durante unos segundos? Observó a Tai con una profunda angustia latiendo en su pecho. El moreno echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-Vaya, parece que se ha parado... - No obstante, no le dio tiempo ni a acabar la frase y la manecilla volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica por enésima vez.

-Sora, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. ¿Por qué me preguntas tanto? - inquirió él ante la insistencia de ella.

-Nada, solo... - la joven calló, tal vez lo que había ocurrido tan solo fuesen imaginaciones suyas. - ¿Me acompañas al vestuario? Me he dejado una chaqueta allí.

-Claro... - Tai se levantó, se puso la camiseta y siguió a Sora quien recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó hacia los vestuarios con paso firme. El moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo preguntándose una vez más como había acabado Sora encima de él porque no recordaba nada, ¿cómo podía ser? Resopló y entró en los vestuarios que estaban apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana abierta en la pared. Sora colocó la llave en la cerradura de su taquilla, la abrió y sacó de allí una chaqueta de deporte. Mientras lo hacía Tai apoyó la espalda en la taquilla de al lado de manera que cuando ella cerró la puerta se encontró de frente con el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te encuentro rara desde que... hemos salido de la cancha de tenis. - el rostro de Tai estaba serio, una vez más se mostraba ante ella aquella faceta que hasta ahora no había visto en él, esa faceta en la que mostraba su lado más vulnerable, más humano...

Un mar de sentimientos se entrecruzaron en el corazón y la mente de Sora. Desde que dejó su relación con Matt estar con Tai se había convertido en su principal prioridad, disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amigo era lo mejor del día y cada vez que le veía su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenado como si quisiese salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Tai?

..

T:K. estaba sentado junto a Kari en una cafetería adonde habían ido junto con Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody después del colegio. La castaña se giró a mirar a su rubio amigo que tenía la mirada perdida, miraba sin mirar a través de la ventana como si observase con atención a la gente que pasaba en ese instante por la concurrida avenida en el que estaba situado el establecimiento en el que se encontraban. Para intentar devolverlo a la realidad, la chica movió la mano por debajo de la mesa y cogió la de T.K. El rubio se sobresaltó en un primer momento pero luego se limitó a sonreír a su amiga mientras le estrechaba la mano con suavidad.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? - el rubio miró al resto de sus amigos que ni siquiera estaban prestándoles atención porque Davis estaba haciendo una de las muchas tonterías que realizaba al día intentando meterse quince galletas de golpe en la boca.

-Está bien, vamos fuera. - Kari asintió y le dijo a Yolei que enseguida volvían. Davis dejó durante un segundo su reto de lado y miró a Kari e intentó preguntarle adonde iba pero ella simplemente le sonrió mientras seguía a T.K. hacia la salida. Ambos salieron de la cafetería y se arrebujaron dentro de sus abrigos pues hacía un frío tremendo a esas horas del día. La chica de ojos cobrizos miró a T.K. y éste empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la cafetería porque vio que todos sus amigos estaban pegados al cristal para poder verlos a él y a Kari. Kari también se dio cuenta y empezó a caminar a su lado, en silencio. Cuando llevaban un trecho, Kari se aferró a su brazo y el chico sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa que estás tan ensimismado hoy?

-¿Has visto que esta mañana estaba mirando un folio en blanco?

-Sí, cosa que me ha parecido bastante rara. - comentó sonriendo pero borró la sonrisa en cuanto vio que la broma no le había hecho gracia.

-Ayer por la noche, ese folio no estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ayer me quedé estudiando y me acosté tarde. Estaba haciendo unos esquemas cuando de repente en ese folio surgieron unas palabras escritas que no sabía leer pero que entendía su significado.

-T.K. eso es un tanto incoherente.

-Lo sé, la cosa es que yo no sé leer ese idioma pero es como si las palabras me estuviesen trasmitiendo un mensaje. Sin embargo, brillaron con una luz anaranjada durante un rato y después desaparecieron sin dejar ni rastro.

-Y. ¿Cuáles eran aquellas palabras?

-"Ocho reglas" y "tiempo". - Kari se quedó estática al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior en la que había visto a una chica que le avisaba sobre una profecía y sobre el tiempo. No osbtante, optó por no comentarle nada al respecto a su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo, dudaba que ambos sucesos tuviesen algún tipo de relación.

-Seguro que no es nada grave. No te preocupes... - T.K. sonrió y la abrazó con cariño.

-Gracias por escucharme y ahora volvamos con los demás que si no van a pensar que los hemos dejado plantados.

-Sí, venga, vamos.

..

Sora bajó la cabeza evitando que sus ojos se cruzasen con los de Tai. Sin embargo, él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro. El chico se movió y pegó a Sora contra la taquilla.

-¿Por qué me rehuyes la mirada? - La chica entreabrió los labios sin que una sola palabra saliese de ellos. Tai le soltó el rostro y apoyó la frente contra la de la muchacha, Sora contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, sabía que su mejor amigo sufría porque ella estaba confusa y no sabía lo que sentía por él. El moreno le pegó un puñetazo a la taquilla, hundiéndola y se apartó, cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta de los vestuarios. -Vámonos de aquí... - le susurró con voz ronca. La joven cogió sus cosas y lo siguió. Tai la acompañó a casa, en silencio y siempre a unos pasos por delante de ella. Cuando llegaron al portal, la chica se aproximó al joven. Él no se movió y la miró con indiferencia, Sora se mordió el labio, no le gustaba que Tai sufriese por ella. Siempre le hacía sufrir de una u otra manera aunque no se lo merecía y él siempre la perdonaba y se quedaba a su lado. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejó rápidamente para subir las escaleras de los apartamentos.

El moreno la vio alejarse, miró su reloj para comprobar si era muy tarde para llamar a Matt y se dio cuenta de que su reloj había vuelto a pararse. Notó una punzada en la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado, se dejó caer de rodillas preso nuevamente del aturdimiento que había padecido en la cancha de tenis y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo...

Sora escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se volvió a tiempo para ver a Tai desmayarse sobre el pavimento. Un grito salió de su garganta tomando la forma de su nombre y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

..

Kari se detuvo antes de llegar a la cafetería, un mal presentimiento en forma de escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó T.K. pero ella negó con la cabeza. Si seguía imaginándose cosas acabaría volviéndose loca. Miró a la multitud que se desplazaba por aquella avenida céntrica y por un segundo le dio la sensación de que todo se paraba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando parpadeó todo era normal. El tiempo no podía pararse así como así, ¿no?

..

Sora se arrodiló junto a Tai pero descubrió que él ya estaba consciente e intentaba incorporarse. Ella se limitó a abrazarlo, confusa. Él le acarició el pelo mientras le susurraba que estaba bien, que hoy solo se encontraba un poco cansado y que lo único que necesitaba era comer y echarse a dormir.

-No vuelvas a darme sustos como los de hoy.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien de verdad... - dijo él una vez ya en pie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la chica. Ella apretó el rostro contra la mano de él y le besó la palma, que volvía a irradiar calidez. Suspiró. Tal vez aquello que había pasado hoy tan solo eran incidentes propios del cansancio y Tai estaba bien que era lo importante. La joven miró el reloj de él que volvía a ponerse en marcha. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy al reloj de Tai? ¿Qué le pasaba al tiempo?

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo! Gracias a todos los que me leéis y espero que os guste :)**


	4. El tiempo no pasa

**-Tiempo-**

_**.**_

_**"No es el tiempo el que pasa, pasamos todos nosotros" **_

_**Anónimo**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Kari llegó a casa para la hora de cenar, se tomó su tiempo para colgar el abrigo en el ropero del recibidor de su apartamento y luego se drigió a la cocina donde encontró a su madre preparando la deliciosa cena. La abrazó por detrás y su madre le preguntó qué tal le había ido la tarde con los amigos. Kari le contó, entre risas, como Davis había intentado meterse un gran número de galletas en la boca e hizo que su madre también empezase a reír ante la anécdota hasta el punto de que se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos y casi se le quema la cena. La castaña empezó a preparar la mesa y fue a recibir a su padre cuando llegó a casa del trabajo. Sin embargo, su padre no parecía estar de buen humor.

-¿Estás bien, papá? - preguntó Kari asomándose al pasillo desde el comedor al sentir mascullar a su padre una serie de improperios.

-No es nada, Kari, tranquila. - dijo su padre cambiando su máscara de ira por una sonrisa conciliadora. - Solo es que la red de transportes que tenemos en Tokyo es un auténtico desastre. Solo tengo que decirte que hoy se han retrasado los trenes casi media hora porque los relojes que marcaban las salidas y las llegadas han fallado. - La joven se quedó un segundo parada y dejó caer el vaso que sostenía en las manos con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa. - Cuidado, hija. -advirtió su padre temeroso de que el vaso pudiera romperse haciendo que Kari se cortase.

Kari sacudió la cabeza y le enseñó el vaso a su padre para que comprobara que no había pasado nada, que solo había sido un breve instante de distracción. Intento aparentar tranquilidad pero en realidad en su cabeza vagaban miles de ideasconfusas y sin ningún tipo de conexión aparente entre ellas. Su sueño, el folio en blanco de T.K., los relojes de la red de transportes, el reloj de clase, ese momento de parálisis que había sufrido la céntrica avenida por la que había paseado con T.K. aquella tarde.

Muchas pequeñas coincidencias que estaban provocando que empezase a inquietarse un poco. Sin embargo, decidió no preocuparse mucho. Poco después, llegó Tai con aire taciturno, poco propio de él y saludó a su familia con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Los padres miraron a Kari pero ésta solo pudo encogerse de hombros sin entender el comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo su hermano pues normalmente entraba en casa con un sonoro "Ya estoy aquí" con el que hasta los vecinos se enteraban de su llegada a la casa. Su madre intentó ir a ver que le pasaba pero Kari la cogió suavemente del brazo y negó con la cabeza, cuando Tai estaba así era mejor dejarlo solo. La joven supuso que el estado de su hermano tenía que ver con Sora pero no era el momento de averiguarlo. Cenó tranquilamente con sus padres y se fue a su cuarto.

Se puso el pijama pero antes de dormir se conectó a un chat que Izzy había creado para poder hablar entre ellos cuando fuese necesario y la joven saludó al intelectual. El chico pelirrojo le contestó enseguido un poco extrañado de que la pequeña Yagami entablase conversación con él. La chica le preguntó sin muchos rodeos si alguna vez Gennai le había hablado sobre una profecía acerca del tiempo o algo por el estilo.

Lejos de allí, Izzy observaba con curiosidad propia de un cinetífico la pregunta que Kari acababa de hacerle a través del chat. Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y se lo masajeó suavemente intentando recordar cualquier cosas que Gennai pudiese haberle dicho en torno a las profecías del Mundo Digital. Estuvo un buen rato pensando y finalmente cogió su portátil y le envió un mensaje de correo electrónico a Gennai con la esperanza de que no tardara mucho en contestarle. Le dijo a Kari que en cuanto averiguara algo se lo haría saber y la chica apagó el ordenador y se fue a la cama.

En la habitación contigua a la de Kari estaba Tai tirado en la cama con las manos en alto sosteniendo su reloj que no había parado en todo el día de hacer cosas raras e incomprensibles. Lo miró fijamente con ojo crítico pero no pasó nada así que finalmente lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Escuchó como su hermana se metía en la cama en la habitación de al lado y esbozó una sonrisa triste, parecía que él no iba a conseguir conciliar el sueño esa noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían descansar y que incluso le habían impedido terminarse la cena que le había llevado su madre hacía un rato y que reposaba, ya fría, sobre una bandeja en su escritorio. Ladeó la cabeza y luego giró el cuerpo entero, tenía que intentar dormir.

Por otra parte, al otro lado de la ciudad, T.K. también estaba preparándose para acostarse. Patamon ya se había acomodado en una mullida almohada situada en el suelo junto a la cama del rubio y respiraba tranquilamente cosa que indicaba que ya se había dormido. El chica acarició el lomo de su Digimon y se dispuso a acostarse. No obstante, antes de hacerlo se quedó mirando el folio en el que la noche anterior había visto una serie de palabras escritas. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que las palabras volvían a brillar pero para cuando dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a aquello, el papel volvía a estar en blanco. La frustración que la invadió fue tal que estuvo a punto de coger el folio y romperlo en pedacitos minúsculos pero una vocecita le dijo que tal vez era mejor dejarlo y así lo hizo. Dejó atrás el folio y se metió en la cama.

Aquel frío. Aquella densa niebla. Todo le era familiar y conocido y a diferencia de la primera vez, no se asustó. Sabía que estaba soñando y empezó a caminar por ese sueño, con paso firme, buscando el centro donde la otra vez estaba el espejo. No se equivocó, su instinto raras veces le fallaba. Tocó el espejo y la superficie pulcra y cristalina del mismo ondeó como si fuera agua e hizo que su reflejo apareciese allí. Kari se encontró con sus propios ojos cobrizos al otro lado del espejo, aquella chica que era su viva imagen la miraba con una sonrisa que ocultaba una oscura preocupación.

-Me alegro de verte... - dijo la chica del espejo.

-Y yo. ¿Por qué me has traído otra vez aquí?

-Necesito hablarte y decirte que tú y todos vuestros amigos estáis en peligro.

-¿Por qué?

-El tiempo... - la imagen de la joven se difuminó y Kari colocó las manos sobre el marco de latón para intentar ver mejor la imagen.

-¿Qué le pasa al tiempo?

-La profecía del tiempo.

-Dime algo más, necesito que me ayudes un poco.- urgió la castaña al ver como su otra yo se iba dufuminando hasta ser casi irreconocible.

-El tiempo va a ser... - la frase se cortó en seco y Kari despertó cubierta de sudor en su cama. Se pasó una mano por la frente y por los ojos para apartar de ella los últimos restos de ese sueño. Apretó los puños, algo estaba empezando a pasar... ¿El tiempo qué? ¿Qué le iba a pasar? Se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue a encender el ordenador, suplicando porque el ruido no despertara a sus padres o a su hermano y los asustara. Revisó la bandeja de su correo y allí estaba lo que andaba buscando. Abrió el correo de Izzy y lo leyó sin pausa, sin ni siquiera detenerse en los puntos. Necesitaba hacerse una idea de lo que podía estar pasando. El mensaje decía algo así:

"_Hola, Kari, soy Izzy. Como te he dicho antes le he enviado un mensaje a Gennai preguntando por la profecía. Hace un rato me ha contestado y me ha dicho que existen mucha profecías en el Mundo Digimon y que hace muchísimos años oyó comentar algo sobre una profecía del tiempo a un viejo Digimon que decía ser su guardián. Dice que nunca creyó la historia del Digimon así que solo puede decirte que aquel Digimon defendía que una profecía estaba escrita en una de las cuevas de mayor difícil acceso del mundo Digimon. Decía que la profecía advertía que las cosas iban a cambiar y que los involucrados tendrían que respetar una serie de reglas o algo así..."_

Kari no leyó más, tenía bastante con aquello para empezar. Mañana por la mañana en el colegio le contaría lo ocurrido a T.K. porque empezaba a pensar que sus sueños y las misteriosas palabras en el folio blanco de él tenían algún tipo de extraña relación...


End file.
